Chikuso Abunai Peligrosa Maldición
by Juri-Jaganshi
Summary: Cierta chica tiene una poderosa maldición y cierto personaje podrá detenerla. (Soy muy mala para los summary, lo se) Nada yaoi. Mal summary, buena historia


PRIMER CAPITULO

Viajando al Ningekai.

Una chica a kilómetros de distancia del Ningekai, despierta sobresaltada. Sudaba mucho y le dolía la cabeza. Miró el reloj. Las 9 de la mañana. Se levantó y se vistió tranquila. Era el castillo de la reina de Koorime y ella era Koray, la princesa de hielo. Realmente disfrutaba mucho su vida en ese lugar, pero a veces sacaba de quicio a su padre, ya que ella quería conocer otros mundos y estaba en contra de que el mundo Koorime fuera solo de mujeres.

-Papá es así, entiéndelo.- le consolaba su madre de vez en cuando.

Salió despacio de su habitación si hacer ruido con su perra Valentina a su lado. Le indicó por señas que la siguiera en silencio y la perra obedeció. Koray llegó hasta la biblioteca y abrió la puerta. La mayor parte del tiempo leía, en las afueras del castillo o en su interior. Prendió las luces y el lugar quedó iluminado. Busco y buscó lo que necesitaba.

Hacía más de un mes que soñaba todas las noches con lo mismo. Un niño cayendo al vacío, una tumba y una mujer llorando. Era horrible. Pero ya no soportaría más ese dolor; debía averiguar que significaba aquello. Si todas las noches tenía ese sueño, por algo debería ser.

-¡Aquí está!- exclamó en un susurro y la perra comenzó a ladrar. Koray la intentó callar, pero se paró en seco al ver la figura de su joven madre en las puertas de la biblioteca.

-Mamá... yo...- balbuceó.

-No te preocupes. Seguro estás buscando información de ese sueño que me comentaste el otro día.- Koray asintió- Ven. Creo que es hora de que te enseñe algo.

Siguió a su madre por los pasillos del castillo. Llegaron a los jardines y atravesaron el bosque de su propiedad. Salieron de los límites del castillo y recorrieron el pueblo de Koorime. Las mujeres las miraban asombradas ya que nunca se veía a la reina pasearse por ahí, solo a la princesa. La reina no las miró y siguieron hasta un precipicio... ¡igual al sueño de Koray!

Luego de la larga historia del demonio de fuego...

-Así que ese tal Hiei vive ahora en el Ningekai…

-A veces se lo ve rondando por el Makai, cerca de la fortaleza de tu amiga Mukuro.- dijo su madre.- No tengo ningún problema en que vayas, si en verdad te interesa.

-Pero…

-Escucha. Hay cosas que tu padre quiso ocultarte. Tú tienes un hermano, Kurama. El legendario bandido Youko Kurama que a veces venía al castillo a visitarnos por ti. Quería llegar a un acuerdo con tu padre para que pudiera ser tu hermano libremente. Tú a ese chico Hiei lo conoces.

-¿Lo conozco y como es que tengo un hermano?

- Los dos viven ahora en el Ningekai.

-¡Quiero ir! Pero...

-Yo te doy permiso y te cubriré. Le diré que fuiste a lo de Mukuro, yo le avisaré a ella. La llamaré a ver si está Hiei allí, sino, podrás ir al Ningekai.

-Mamá… no te metas en problemas…

-Estaré bien, hija.- abraza a Koray.

-Eres la mejor mamá que existe en le mundo...

Toc, toc, toc.

-Mukuro dice que Hiei se fue al Ningekai recién ayer. Me preguntó para qué, no le dije nada. Será mejor que pases por su fortaleza antes de irte.- redijo su madre cuando cerró la puerta.

-Gracias.- le agradeció Koray tomando su mochila.

-Veré si hay alguien para que puedas salir. Igualmente estarán los guardias en las entradas, pero segur que te dejan salir. Yo iré distraer a tu padre.- le dice y desaparece detrás de la puerta.

Koray llama a su perra y sale de su habitación y se acerca a la de sus padres. Escucha murmullos y supuso que su madre estaba distrayéndolo. Koray se apresuró y cuando se encontraba a la entrada un guardia le preguntó:

-¿A dónde va su alteza?

-Me voy a la fortaleza de Mukuro.

-Es muy tarde para…- insistió el guardia.

-Por favor, vuelva a su puesto.- le ordenó Koray.

-Pero...

-¿Se atreve a desobedecer una de mis órdenes?

-No, su alteza.

Se va a su puesto.

Fortaleza de Mukuro.

-¡¡¡¡MUKURO!!!!

-¡¡¡¡YA VA!!!!

Mukuro abre la puerta y deja pasar sorprendida a Koray.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Solo quería contarte algo muy importante.- le dice en voz baja- Yo quiero conocer a mi hermano y a ese tal Hiei, porque…

-¡No! Estás loca. Tu padre te va a matar. Él quiere evitar a toda costa que te juntes con Hiei. Dice que sería lo peor para Koorime. Tener como reyes a dos demonios de fuego mitad Koorime. Es muy peligroso y...

-Mi madre me ayudará y lo arreglamos ayer a la mañana, además es mi vida. Yo haré lo que quiera. Mamá te llamó ayer para preguntarte si Hiei estaba aquí, ¿no es cierto?

Mukuro asiente y quiere hablar pero Koray no la deja.

-Espera.- dijo- El plan es este. Mi padre no va a tener por qué venir aquí a ver si yo estoy en tu casa porque confía en ti, entonces, yo no estaré en tu casa estaré en el Ningekai con mi hermano. Tú solo finges que estoy en tu casa, ¿entendiste?

-Si, pero sigo creyendo que es muy peligroso.

-¿No le contarás a papá verdad?

-¡Te mataría! Además ya está arreglado. Bien, vete porque sino si van a haber problemas.- le respondió Mukuro.

-Gracias.

Koray salió de la fortaleza de Mukuro y se internó en el bosque. Cuando estaba llegando al final, se irguió.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó a la nada.

Se escuchó una risita.

-Nunca conseguiré engañarte.- le dijo una voz grave a su espalda. Volteó rápida y vio a Kuronue.

-Ah. Eres tú.- dijo ella y comenzó a caminar sin darle mucha importancia.

-Oye espera. Quiero preguntarte algo.

-Si ya se.- dijo ella, que había escuchado es pregunta desde que tenía 10 años- Quieres que me case contigo, ¿no es cierto?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-¡Repites eso como disco rayado!- le gritó furiosa Koray- ¡Ya vete, molestas!

Kuronue no tuvo más opción que irse.

-¡Pero nuca me rendiré!

-Si, claro.- dijo ella sarcásticamente.

Había conocido en ese mismo bosque a Kuronue hacía 4 años cuando entrenaba con Mukuro. Él de primer momento le propuso matrimonio, pero ella se resignaba y no sabía porque.

Kuronue era un chico muy fuerte y alto, con ojos pequeños y achinados y cabello largo negro. Se vestía de negro y tenía un gran poder espiritual.

De verdad era atrayente, pero algo le decía a Koray de que había otra persona en su corazón, en realidad nunca había visto a muchos hombre, solo en su palacio, pues en Koorime no se permitían hombres.

El año pasado, había nacido en la isla flotante, un niño prohibido que Koray se encargó de salvar y le dio a Koenma el niño para que lo integrara a alguna familia. Le había dicho que se lo daría a una tal Atsuko Urameshi, que ya tenía un hijo, Yuske Urameshi.

n.n Este es el fin del capítulo 1 y espero que les haya gustado. Dejen reviews eh?? Así continuo con la historia.

n.n Sayonara Bye Bye n.n


End file.
